Зекора
Зекора (англ. Zecora) — зебра, поселившаяся в Вечнодиком лесу недалеко от Понивилля. Живёт в хижине в стволе дерева, где готовит лекарства и зелья из ингредиентов, собранных в окрестностях города. Разработка Зекора не имела прототипа и разрабатывалась для сериала с нуля. Изначально её хотели назвать "Шаман", но юридический отдел потребовал другого имени. Решено было выбрать слово "Zecora", что на языке народа Оромо (Восточная Афика) означает "зебра". Зекора получила более мужской вид, она крупнее, у неё нет ресниц, отличется форма морды. Образ Зекоры является сборным из разных племён Африки. Кольца на шее носили племена Южной Африки. Маски в её жилище более похожи на атрибуты шаманов Западной Африки. Её говор и песнопения стилизованы под суахили, а это уже Африка Восточная. Появление в сериале thumb|200px|Зекора в капюшонеthumb|200px|Зекора и Пипсквик в Ночь Кошмаровthumb|200px|Эпплблум в гостях у Зекорыthumb|200px|Зекора тренирует ИскоркуПервое появление Зекоры было в серии "У страха глаза велики", когда жители Понивилля прятались, кто где мог, от таинственной гостьи в накидке, считая её злой колдуньей и вообще странной. Искорка предположила, что может всё не так, и гостья просто хочет что-нибудь приобрести, но её теория была встречена скепсисом. Впервые увидеть Зекору без покрова удаётся лишь в конце серии, когда 6 главных героинь подобрались к её хижине. В серии "Незваные гости" Искорка прибегает в дом Зекоры за советом, что делать с милыми вредителями, терроризирующими город. Зекора лишь констатировала факт, что это параспрайты и дело плохо. Это был единственный раз, когда она не смогла помочь в сложившейся ситуации, но, на счастье, решение было у Пинки Пай. В серии "Мастер взгляда" Искорка лишь упомянает, что отправляется к Зекоре выпить её вкуснейшего чая. В "Затмение луны" Зекора активно участвует в ночном празднике, играя роль ведьмы или колдуньи, на подобие той, за кого её приняли по-началу. На Зекоре накидка, в гриве сидят пауки. Она ведёт жеребят к памятнику Найтмэр Мун и рассказывает её историю, используя некий порошок для создания тумана и её образа. В серии "Загадочная лихорадка" Эпплблум попадает в гости к Зекоре и выясняет, что у неё есть цветок исполняющий желания, а спустя некоторе время её поражается странная болезнь: знаки отличия появляются на ней не переставая. Заканчивается серия снова в присутствии Зекоры, заставшей в городе Эпплблум в окружении непонимающих пони. Советом, сказать правду о цветке, Зекора излечивает жеребёнка от напасти. Когда Спайк начал неконтролируемо расти в серии "Секрет моего роста", Искорка, не найдя ответа, отправилась к Зекоре, которая сразу определила причину: драконы склонны к жадности, и именно поддавшись этому соблазну дракон меняется. В начале серии "Настоящий друг" Зекора появляется на несколько секунд, когда Пинки Пай поздравляет её с прошедшим днём рождения. В серии "Magic Duel", когда Трикси изгоняет Искорку из Понивилля, она отправляется к Зекоре за советом и помощью. Некоторое время Зекора тренирует Искорку, помогая развить её магию и дух. Но решить проблему удалось не силой, а по совету Зекоры с помощью подруг и маленькой хитрости. Особенности Характер thumb|200px|Зекора показывает семена правдыthumb|200px|Зекора медитируетСпокойна, доброжелательна, гостеприимна, хоть и предпочитает уединение. Мудра, всегда готова помочь и советом, и делом. Не лишена чувства юмора и иронии, на лице всегда лёгкая улыбка. Внешность Внешний вид Зекоры, мягко говоря, непривычен жителям Эквестрии, вплоть до панического страха. Будучи зеброй, она имеет характерные полосы на теле в неброских серых тонах. В уши вставлены масивные серьги, на шее несколько колец, на одной из ног - браслеты. Вся бижутерия жёлтого цвета, возможно, золотая. Дополняла её образ невзрачныя накидка, в которой она выбиралась в Понивилль, в надежде приобрести некоторые ингредиенты и продукты. Город в эти моменты пустел. Лишь Сумеречная Искорка и Эпплблум рискнули увидеть за непривычной внешностью не злую колдунью, а пони, хоть и необычную. Речь В оригинальной (английской) озвучке Зекора говорила небольшими простенькими стишками, иногда иносказательно, так что они походили на загадки или поговорки. Подобную особенность старались сохранить энтузиасты в любительских переводах (как в субтитрах, так и при озвучке). Однако, телеканал "Карусель" порой упрощал манеру речи Зекоры, вводя лишь акцент и периодический пропуск спряжений и склонений. Для примера, английский вариант одной из её реплик: Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book. И вариант "Карусели": Может быть, в следующий раз ты присмотришься и не будешь судить о книге по обложке. '' Один из любительских вариантов: ''Возможно, в следующий раз присмотришься верней, не станешь по названию судить о книге всей. Жилище thumb|200px|Дом Зекоры в Вечнодиком лесуХижина Зекоры смотрится аскетично и, на первый взгляд, немного уныло и жутковато. Голые стены без декора, ряды стелажей с банками и горшочками, пучки высушенных трав висят на стенах и под потолком. Простые, грубые столы и стулья. Вдоль стен установлены большие маски, по словам Зекоры, память о её родине. Большой котёл завершает пейзаж. Магические способности Зекора тонко чувствует магию и понимает её природу, хотя сама способна лишь на небольшие фокусы, вроде наполнения пролитой чашки в Magic Duel. В то же время, отвары и зелья, приготовленные ей, определённо обладают магическими эффектами, порой очень сильными. Роль в сериале Изначально Зекора задумывалась, как мудрый наставник Сумеречной Искорки и её подруг, однако создатели сериала не смогли органично вписать её в сюжет. В результате Зекора появлялась в сериях намного реже, чем позволял заложенный в неё потенциал, став рядовым персонажем второго плана. Реабилитировать исходную роль Зекоры попробывали в серии "Magic duel", но момент был уже упущен: Искорка сама вот-вот должна была стать наставником. en:Zecora es:Zecora sv:Zecora Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи